


Secret Rooms

by RumplestiltskinAndBelleGold



Category: Mr. Gold/Belle - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumplestiltskinAndBelleGold/pseuds/RumplestiltskinAndBelleGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff! Fluff! And more fluff!<br/>Belle finds a bedroom that she's certain used to be a closet.<br/>She tries asking Rumple about this but he's not known for straight to the point answers.<br/>;-P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> This is told in past-tense because it's a memory.  
> Belle got lost in her thoughts on the way to grab a new pair of shoes.  
> In other words I went off on a tangent so the intro turned out not to be the subject.  
> (My apologies)  
> This is my first complete Rumbelle fan-fiction ever.  
> Also known as my first fan-fiction ever.  
> So… please be nice!  
> 

"May I um, may I go change my shoes?" "Of course." Belle didn't know why she still asked him about such trivialities. Perhaps she'd gotten so used to it during her time in The Dark Castle. Perhaps she thought he liked being asked. She tried to remember the last time he'd said no...

Something about wanting to do the dishes. Her darn husband never would let her help out around the house. Ever. Belle rolled her eyes. She wondered if he knew she'd still wash his clothes or change the sheets in the many rooms of their huge oddly coloured house. It was enormous. Of course it paled in comparison to his "rather large estate" back home- Belle grinned- but still she found herself discovering new rooms. Not many big ones mind you. After several years here she knew most of them- particularly the bedrooms- like the back of her hand. Though even then one time she'd opened a door that had led to a room with a plush carpet and a large canopy bed with a rose duvet cover. Rumple had been more than happy to show her around when she'd inquired- he always seemed to take pleasure in being the tour guide- but hadn't seemed to hear her when she asked "You know, I could have sworn this was a closet! I mean- I walked in here and put several of your best shirts away only last week!" Belle had craned her neck out the door to look at the painting of a rose in a vase- not unlike the one he'd given her back home- that had been a marker to remember where this closet- belle had glanced back at her boyfriend "And this here is said to have been woven in the 18th century-" he'd chuckled- "though if you look closer you might notice-" Belle had smiled then. Rumple paid apt attention to her. Always had, more so than anyone. But even he had a tendency to get lost in his descriptions. The way he spoke of objects reminded Belle of when she'd try to explain the plot of a favourite book. But it was one of the many reasons she loved him. "Did you say you washed my shirts?" He'd appeared just behind her then. Whispering the inquiry in her ear whilst delicately lacing his fingers around her middle in an embrace from the back. Belle had shivered, then grinned. "Nothing of the sort." Two could play at his little game. She wriggled around to face him. "I _said_ I put. several. of. your. best. shirts. away." -she'd poked him lightly at each word- "My best shirts." He'd mumbled. Seemingly transfixed for the moment. "Mm-hm!" Belle poked her boyfriend once more before ducking out of his embrace. Rumple had seemed momentarily startled. Staring for a moment, lips slightly apart, at the empty space between his arms. (Gods she loved that expression) Belle gestured "I walked in here and put them in this closest!" Rumple's eyes glinted, mischievous. "Oh-ho-ho I see. So, you're telling me what you said previously was, you walked in here- and put-my best shirts- in _this_ -" he'd put a notable emphasis the word- "Closet." Belle rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "Doesn't look much like a closet to me, Darling." Belle glared at him. Rumple gave her a crooked smile and continued "but- if I remember correctly I do believe your exact words were- eh hem _''You know, I could have sworn this was a closet. I mean- I walked in here and put several of your best shirts away only last week!''_ Belle giggled despite herself. He'd taken on a mock childish tone to imitate her and it reminded her of the way he used to speak back home. "So," he said his voice returning to his silky-soft deeper tone "it's quite possible you walked in here _and_ put my shirts away in another closest. -Which wasn't necessary." He had to add. Belle gasped, "Uh! If I'd been here before why on Earth would I have told you I'd found a new room?" Rumple chuckled. "You'd almost have to have been in it if you were able to tell me that." _"Ohhhh!-"_ in one motion Belle had shoved him onto the canopy and let herself fall over him. Rumple had looked up at her with pure love in his eyes. Belle reflected an equally infatuated gaze. "One day I'll figure out your loopholes, Rumplestiltskin." She put a finger to his lips. Shushing him before he could speak. Her eyes glinted. " _ALL_ your loopholes." Rumple had grinned, rolling them onto their sides, nuzzling her. "You'd be the first." Belle had closed her eyes, growing sleepy. "Mm-Hm. Would- would you ever tell me if you added rooms to the house? Some phantom Narnia thing or something?" 

Rumple chuckled. "Phantom Narnia?" Belle blushed. "I don't know. Sorry. I guess because I thought-" Belle had moved to glance around but Rumple had squeezed her tighter at her wriggling in a silent protest so she'd settled for nuzzling into his chest. She yawned. "Because of the closet and wardrobe-" "I caught the reference." Rumple had yawned too and kissed her hair. "Well, I don't have any _''Phantom Narnia''_ spells to my knowledge." "Mm-Hm" "Mm. As for the rooms..."

Belle had fallen asleep before hearing his answer. She hadn't brought it up again. It wasn't exactly a secret. And the way he'd weaved around answering whether or not he'd create rooms for her to find and explore had practically answered her in itself.

"...You know, I never realised how long it truly took a woman to pick out a pair of shoes."


End file.
